Askepot
Der var engang en rig mand, hvis kone blev syg, og da hun følte, at døden nærmede sig, kaldte hun på sin eneste datter og sagde: "Bliv ved at være from og god, min lille pige, så vil den gode Gud nok hjælpe dig. Og når jeg kommer i himlen, vil jeg se ned på dig, og mine tanker vil følge dig, hvor du går." Derpå lukkede hun sine øjne og døde. Pigen gik hver dag ud til sin mors grav og græd og blev ved at være from og god. Da det blev vinter, bredte sneen et hvidt dække over graven, og da foråret kom og solen tog det bort, tog manden sig en anden kone. Denne kone havde to døtre. De havde smukke ansigter, men deres hjerter var onde og hårde. Der begyndte nu en slem tid for den stakkels steddatter. "Skal den dumme tøs sidde herinde i stuen hos os," sagde de onde piger, "den, der vil have noget at spise, må arbejde for det. Ud i køkkenet med den kokketøs." De tog hendes smukke klæder fra hende og gav hende en gammel grå kjole og træsko. "Se hvor prinsessen er fin," råbte de leende og jog hende ud i køkkenet. Der måtte hun arbejde strengt fra morgen til aften, stå op før daggry og hente vand og gøre ild på, lave mad og vaske op. Oven i købet gjorde søstrene hende al den fortræd, de kunne, og kastede ærter og bønner i asken, så hun måtte have det besvær at samle dem op igen. Om aftenen, når hun var træt, havde hun ingen seng, hun kunne lægge sig i, men måtte sove ved siden af skorstenen. Det var da intet under, at hun altid var støvet og snavset, og hun blev derfor kaldt Askepot. En gang, da faderen skulle til marked, spurgte han sine steddøtre, hvad han skulle bringe med hjem til dem. "Smukke klæder," sagde den ene, "Perler og ædelstene," bad den anden. "Men hvad vil du have, Askepot?" - "Må jeg få den første gren, der støder imod din hat, når du går hjem," sagde hun. Han købte da også nye klæder og perler og ædelstene til sine to døtre. På hjemvejen løb han mod en gren, som puffede hatten af hovedet på ham, og han huskede nu, hvad Askepot havde bedt ham om, og brækkede den af. Da han kom hjem, gav han hver af sine døtre, hvad de havde ønsket sig. Askepot gik ud og plantede grenen på sin mors grav, og hendes tårer faldt ned på jorden. Grenen voksede til og blev til et prægtigt træ. Askepot gik hver dag ud og satte sig under træet og græd. Så kom der en hvid fugl flyvende og satte sig i træet, og når hun bad om noget, kastede den det ned i skødet på hende. På denne tid traf kongen forberedelser til en stor fest. Alle smukke jomfruer i hele landet var indbudt, for at hans søn kunne vælge sig en brud iblandt dem. Da de to stedsøstre fik at vide, at de også skulle med, blev de i godt humør og sagde til Askepot: "Kom og red vores hår og børst vore sko. Nu skal vi til bryllup i kongens slot." Askepot gjorde det, men græd, for hun ville også gerne til fest, og hun bad så stedmoderen om hun måtte komme med. "Vil du til bryllup?" spurgte hun hånligt. "Du er sort som jorden og har hverken sko eller klæder." Da hun blev ved med at bede, sagde stedmoderen: "Nu kaster jeg denne skål bønner i asken. Hvis du kan samle dem op inden to timer, skal du få lov til at gå med." Askepot gik nu ud i haven og råbte: "Kom alle mine duer og alle små fugle under himlen og hjælp mig. Saml bønnerne op, som I kan bedst, Askepot skal i aften til fest." Straks kom to hvide duer flyvende ind ad køkkenvinduet, og efter dem kom en hel mængde andre fugle. Allesammen gav de sig til at samle bønnerne op, og i mindre end en time var de færdige. Pigen bragte stedmoderen skålen og troede, at hun nu fik lov til at komme med til brylluppet. Men hun sagde: "Du bliver bare til latter, Askepot, du har jo ingen klæder." Da pigen gav sig til at græde, sagde hun: "Hvis du på en time kan samle disse to skåle bønner op af asken, skal du få lov til at komme med." Askepot gik igen ud i haven og sagde: "Kom mine duer og alle små fugle og hjælp mig. Saml bønnerne op, som I kan bedst, Askepot skal i aften til fest." Da kom alle fuglene flyvende ind ad vinduet, og inden en halv time var gået, havde de samlet alle bønnerne sammen i skålen. Pigen blev glad og troede, at hun nu skulle få lov til at komme med, men stedmoderen sagde: "Det kan slet ikke nytte noget, du kommer ikke med alligevel. Du har ingen klæder og kan heller ikke danse, så vi kom bare til at skamme os over dig." Derpå kørte hun af sted med sine to døtre. Da de var gået, skyndte Askepot sig ud på sin mors grav, stillede sig under træet og sagde: "Lille træ, jeg beder dig, kast guld og sølv herned til mig." Fuglen kastede straks en guld- og sølvindvirket kjole og et par perlebroderede sko ned til hende. Hun tog det hurtigt på og gik op på slottet. Hendes stedmor og stedsøstre kunne ikke kende hende igen, men troede, det var en fremmed prinsesse. Det faldt dem ikke et øjeblik ind at tænke på Askepot, som de troede sad derhjemme ved skorstenen i alt snavset og støvet. Prinsen kom hen, tog hende i hånden og dansede med hende og ville slet ikke give slip på hende igen, og når en anden kom og bukkede for hende, sagde han: "Hun danser med mig." Om aftenen ville hun gå hjem, og kongesønnen ville gå med hende for at få at vide, hvem hun var. Men hun løb foran ham og gemte sig i dueslaget. Kongesønnen ventede, til hendes far kom hjem, og fortalte ham da, at pigen var sprunget ind i dueslaget. "Det skulle da vel aldrig være Askepot," tænkte faderen og fik fat på en økse og huggede dueslaget itu, men der var ingen derinde. Da de gik ind i huset, lå Askepot ved ovnen i sine gamle, snavsede klæder. Hun var i en fart sprunget ud på den anden side af dueslaget og var løbet ud på sin mors grav og havde taget sin fine kjole af. Så var hun trukket i sine sædvanlige laser og havde lagt sig i asken ude i køkkenet. Da de allesammen igen næste dag var taget til festen, gik Askepot ud til træet og sagde: "Lille træ, jeg beder dig, kast guld og sølv herned til mig." Straks kastede fuglen en kjole ned til hende, og den var endnu smukkere end den forrige. Alle forbavsedes over hendes skønhed, og kongesønnen kom straks hen og dansede med hende. Når der kom en anden og bukkede for hende, sagde han: "Hun danser med mig." Om aftenen ville hun hjem, og kongesønnen gik med for at se, hvor hun boede, men hun løb fra ham og ind i haven bagved huset. Der klatrede hun i en fart op i et stort pæretræ, og prinsen kunne ikke begribe, hvor hun var blevet af. Han ventede til faderen kom hjem og sagde så til ham: "Pigen er sluppet fra mig igen, jeg tror hun er klatret op i pæretræet." - "Det skulle da vel aldrig være Askepot," tænkte faderen hentede en økse og huggede træet om, men der sad ingen deroppe. Og da de kom ind i køkkenet lå Askepot i asken, som hun plejede. Hun var sprunget ned på den anden side af træet, havde bragt klæderne ud på graven og havde atter taget sine gamle pjalter på. Dagen efter gik Askepot igen ud på sin mors grav og sagde: "Lille træ, jeg beder dig, kast guld og sølv herned til mig." Den kjole, fuglen nu kastede ned til hende, var prægtigere end nogen af de forrige, og skoene var helt forgyldte. Alle bryllupsgæsterne blev betagne af hendes store skønhed. Kongesønnen dansede med hende hele aftenen, og var der nogen anden, som bukkede for hende, sagde han: "Hun danser med mig." Om aftenen ville Askepot hjem, og kongesønnen ville følge hende, men hun slap igen fra ham. Hendes venstre sko blev imidlertid hængende fast i noget beg, som han havde ladet trappen smøre over med. Kongesønnen tog den lille gyldne sko, gik til Askepots far og sagde: "Jeg gifter mig kun med den, der kan passe denne sko." Da søstrene hørte det, blev de glade, for de havde smukke fødder begge to. Den ældste tog skoen og ville prøve den, og hendes mor hjalp hende. Men hun kunne ikke få plads til den store tå, hvor meget hun end anstrengte sig, og moderen rakte hende herfor en kniv og skær: "Skær tåen af. Når du først er blevet dronning, behøver du jo ikke at gå." Pigen gjorde det, fik skoen på og bed smerten i sig. Derpå gik hun ind til prinsen, der tog hende foran sig på hesten og red af sted med hende. Da de kom forbi Askepots mors grav, sad der to hvide duer i træet og sang: "Kongesøn, se blodet vælder purpurrødt af skoen ud. Og den røde flod fortæller det er ej den rette brud." Prinsen så nu, at blodet strømmede ud af skoen. Han red så hjem med pigen og sagde, at den anden søster skulle prøve skoen. Hun fik da også lykkelig og vel tæerne ned i den, men hælen var for stor. "Skær et stykke af hælen," sagde hendes mor og rakte hende en kniv, "når du bliver dronning behøver du jo ikke at gå." Pigen gjorde det, fik foden klemt ned i skoen og bed smerten i sig. Kongesønnen tog hende nu foran sig på hesten og red hjem med hende, men da de kom forbi graven sad duerne i træet og sang: "Kongesøn, se blodet vælder purpurrødt af skoen ud. Og den røde flod fortæller det er ej den rette brud." Han så nu, at skoen var fuld af blod og hendes hvide strømpe var helt rød. Han red straks hjem med hende og sagde: "Det er heller ikke hende, har I ikke flere døtre?" - "Nej," svarede manden, "ja, det vil sige, min første kone havde nok en datter, som vi kalder Askepot, men hende kan det umuligt være." Kongesønnen bad, om hun måtte komme ind, men stedmoderen sagde: "Nej, det kan virkelig ikke gå an, så snavset som hun er," men prinsen ville absolut have det, og de kaldte så endelig på hende. Hun vaskede først sit ansigt og sine hænder og gik så ind og nejede for kongesønnen, der rakte hende skoen. Hun prøvede den, og den passede hende, som den var syet til hende. Og da hun rejste sig, og kongesønnen så hendes ansigt, kendte han hende straks igen. "Det er den rigtige," råbte han glad. Stedmoderen og hendes to døtre blev blege af raseri, da prinsen tog Askepot foran sig på hesten og red af sted med hende. Da de kom til graven, sad de to hvide duer i træet og sang: "Kongesøn, den rette kvinde fører du til dit palads, ingen røde dråber rinde, skoen foden er tilpas. Askepot kaldte på dem, og de kom straks flyvende og satte sig på hendes skuldre. Da brylluppet skulle fejres kom de to søstre og ville indsmigre sig hos Askepot, fordi de tænkte der måske kunne falde noget godt af til dem. Da prinsen og hans brud gik til kirke, gik den ældste på højre og den yngste på venstre side, og duerne, der sad på Askepots skuldre, fløj da hen og hakkede et øje ud på hver af dem. Da de gik ud, gik den yngste på højre og den ældste på venstre side og nu hakkede duerne deres andet øje ud. Således blev de blinde for resten af deres liv til straf for, at de havde været så onde. (Grimm og Grimm u.d.) Kilder *Grimm, Jacob, og Wilhelm Grimm. u.d. »Askepot.« www.grimmstories.com. Senest hentet eller vist den 22. 02 2016. http://www.grimmstories.com/da/grimm_eventyr/askepot. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Brødrene Grimms eventyr